dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Woo Bin
Profile *'Name:' 김우빈 / Kim Woo Bin *'Real name:' 김현중 / Kim Hyun Joong (Kim Hyeon Jung) *'Profession:' Model and actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 188cm *'Star sign:' Cancer *'Blood type:' A *'Talent agency:' SidusHQ About Kim Woo Bin was born on July 16, 1989, in Seoul, South Korea. Raised by a very strict mother, as a child Woo Bin was a model student in his school days, keeping good grades while having other responsibilities like part-time jobs, with a 147 IQ he worked hard not only in school but also to achieve his dream of becoming a model. Kim Woo Bin debuted as a runway model in 2009 with his real name "Kim Hyun Joong," at the beginning of his career as a model he was not interested in acting, however, he soon found out that he required some acting skills to star at commercials, it was while studying basic acting that he fell in love with it and decided to fully pursue an acting career, at the end of 2011 he changed his name to "Kim Woo Bin" and began acting under his new stage name in the sitcom Vampire Idol. On May 24 of 2017, SidusHQ issued a public statement explaining that the actor was diagnosed with nasopharyngeal cancer, therefore, he would take some time off to focus on his health recovery. TV Shows *Uncontrollably Fond (KBS2, 2016) *We Are Young (iQiyi, 2014) *Love Cells (Naver TV Cast, 2014) *Heirs (SBS, 2013) *School 2013 (KBS2, 2012) *To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012, ep9-10) *A Gentleman's Dignity (SBS, 2012) *Vampire Idol (MBN, 2011) *Drama Special Cupid Factory (KBS2, 2011) *Drama Special Series White Christmas (KBS2, 2011) TV Show Theme Songs *''Picture In My Head'' - Uncontrollably Fond OST (2016) *''Do You Know'' - Uncontrollably Fond OST (2016) Movies *Master (2016) *Twenty (2015) *We Are Young (2014) *The Con Artists (2014) *Friends 2 (2013) *Runway Cop (2012) TV Variety Shows *Running Man Guest (Ep. 138, 166, 188-189, 191, 225, 240) Recognitions *'2015 Korean Film Actors' Guild Awards:' Popularity Award (Twenty) *'2014 35th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Popular Star Award (Friends 2) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award (Heirs) *'2013 18th Anhui TV Drama Awards:' Most Popular Foreign Actor (Heirs) *'2013 2nd Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN Star Awards:' New Actor Award (School 2013) *'2013 8th Asia Model Festival Awards:' New Star Award - Actor Trivia *Appeared in 2EYES', "Don't Mess With Me" MV (2013) *Appeared in 2NE1 Dara', "Kiss" MV (2010) *Kim Woo Bin has a selected group of 9 actors that are best friends, these are: Bae Sung Woo, Cha Tae Hyun, Jo In Sung,Song Joong Ki, Lee Kwang Soo, Kim Ki Bang, Im Joo Hwan, D.O. and himself. * In an interview on DramaFever he said his most cherished childhood memories were the ones where he played with his little sister. *In an interview with Elle Magazine the actor stated that when it comes to relationships, his family had the most impact in him, He learned to cherish people around him and works hard to keep long and friendly relationships with the people he meets. *Kim Woo Bin received his military enlistment draft very little after he was diagnosed with cancer, due to his poor health he was exempted from his mandatory military service. External Links *Official agency site *Profile (nate) *HanCinema Category:KActor Category:KSinger